


The New Mask of Kankuro.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, False Memories, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sasori is taken out, the Akatsuki decides that they need a new puppet master, and kidnap Kankuro. Now with his new partner, Hidan, Kankuro is under their control, by threats of death should he misbehave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Mask of Kankuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I'm still on my Kankuro streak! That happens, one obsession, then the next in a month or so. Kankuro has been one several times. So don't be shocked if this story dies down for a little while. But I do hope to get pretty far since I have most of it planned out already. Anyway, enough gabbing (Or another funny word), on to the story!

The Akatsuki were in a bind here, they had lost a valued member and one was crippled all to get the Shukaku. And while they did, which was most definately good, Gaara of the sand was still alive. Besides the fact, Sasori was a valuable memeber for many rasons, the most important being that he controlled puppets with great strength. There were very few people in the world who could wield puppets now that Sasori and Chiyo were gone. The only one that seemed to have the potential they needed was the Kazekages'-who they had tried to kill- own brother, Kankuro. The kid seemed very strange, and nearly...terrifying. He had such a bad streak going on that he had nearly been arrested in the land of the mist for posession of illegal poisons. But strangly enough, the group of chuunin sent after him seemed to fall directly off of a cliff, every single one suffering from too much head trauma to pull through.   
Deidara would recover, Kakuzu was working with him to return his arms, but they were still short one member. It was just not good to have one too few, and Deidara would need a partner at least until he got used to whatever it was he and Kakuzu were scheming up. And while it would be good to have someone with a style similar to Sasori's to fight with him, Kakuzu and Deidara were getting quite close during their terrifying meeting of blood testring, chakra infusions, and discussions of art.   
And so they sent Hidan to try and..."convince" Kankuro to join them. Luckily, the teen was still weak from the poison he had been hit with before during his fight with Sasori which, to be fair, he did pretty bad in. But either way, not many ninja knew how to combat a puppet either, so even if he was weaker then most of the people in the akatsuki right now, he would do fairly well against most ninja. Of course, Hidan was a little too excited about this, so used to being dragged around by Kakuzu on his bounty hunting missions. Not to mention that Hidan actually thought that the kid would be pretty cool, at least from what he read in the documents-which were strangely accurate- which said the kid had been his father's least favorite, and was even encouraged by a teacher at one point to run away to get away from his father. Strangely enough, there were more sucessful reports of assassination then failed attempts. They said they had poisoned something or other and watched him eat, drink, or touch it themselves. But the next day he would appear at school just the same as always.   
Hidan was on his way to the Kazekage's house, this was an exciting mission, breaking into the Kazekage's own house to "steal" his sick brother from his own bed, and get out before anyone notices that he was there. Oh, Jashin will be proud. Only bad thing was that Hidan had forgotten that the boiling hot day would turn into a below freezing night, and so he was shivering along the way as he prays softly to Jashin that he wont freeze to death before he gets there.  
He can't explain how relieved he was when Suna appeared on the horizen, actually whooping and cheering, forgetting for the moment that he was supposed to be on a stealth mission. "Quiet down, would you?" The taller of the two guards yells, a muscled man of about 6"2', with grungy black hair and an eyepatch over his right eye. He's just wearing an open shinobi vest, apparently having the same problem as Hidan, sitting in a crouched position and shivering. "I had JUST gotten to sleep ya silver haired freak." He continues in the scratchy voice of his.  
The shorter of the two, a thin man with black hair covering his eyes and only one arm, the other sleeve fluttering in the breeze as he scowls...maybe at the other guard. "You're not saupposed to be sleeping on duty." He says venomously and sits on the other side of the gate, on the seat that the Kazekage had been nice enough to make for the guards. "We'll be off at 2, shouldn't you be able to last until then?" He asks him sarcastically in his strangely smooth voice.  
"Shut up." The taller growls and turns to him with a half-hearted glare. "You weren't a part of the defense unit. Ya know how many of those stupid bird things I killed?" He continues, preparing to keep going with his rant until the other interrupts him with a teasing tone.  
:"Judging by the fact they had you do guard duty, i'd say not enough." He says with a smirk barely visible beneath his hair. But before the other can stop sputtering angrily, the shorter turns back to where Hidan was just a few seconds ago to find that he had left to somewhere among the nowhere surrounding the city. BHut neither of them suspected that he had jumped above the wall and was on his way to the Kazekage's house already.

Luckily for Hidan (who had jumped through a window in the hall and had opened the first door he saw), Kankuro, who was still recovering from the poison, was still   
unable to stay awake for nearly as long as he used to be, otherwise he'd be up well past midnight. Unfortunately, Hidan did not barge straight into the right room like he had hoped he would have. And so he took out the map of the mansion that a Suna rouge ninja had made for them, written in sloppy red inkwith drops in places they shouldn't be. But all the same, it had all the details they needed, lazily labeled rooms and almost right proportions.   
So, it looked like he had to take a right down the next hall, and go down it for about 5 meters, and there would be stairs leading to the basement, which Kankuro had his room set up in. That just made Hidan smirk more. The kid was so deliciously evil, Jashin would be overjoyed at his discovery. Once Hidan made it to the stairs, he came across yet another problem as it seemed that the basement had a lock on it from the inside, so that Kankuro could either work on some new evil scheme (Hidan liked that one) or get some much needed rest. With a roll of his eyes, Hidan drew his scythe. If they really thought that this kind of stuff would stop him, they were in for a surprise. But as he cleaves the door in two, a loud sound blares from an unknown speaker in the dark hallway and Hidan lets out a string of curses that would make any ninja blush. So he dashes down the stairs, running into the single door that had a crooked sign on it with some kanji that he couldn't read in the darkness. And as he steps into it, he has to admire the weapons visible in the darkness of his room. But he shakes his head, reminding himself of the sound blaring through the house, and runs to the bed in the corner of the room, noticing in shock that Kankuro is still asleep, then notes the bottle of pills next to his bed labeled as sleeping aids. That must be why. Hidan notes idly that the largest ingrediant is Kiodoxiden...not that he knows what that is. With a smirk, he grabs Kankuro, gabbing a needle into his neck carelessly. Despite the kid being hopped up on sleeping meds, Pein had stressed the importance that he inject him with this.   
Once done, Kankuro's brow twitches, but he stays still, and Hidan picks him up onto his back. Piggyback was just the easiest. Not that he wants to carry this heavy kid bridal style. But when he turns, he sees an almost familiar red head of hair. "Drop him, now." Gaara says calmly and lifts his hands, sand rising from the few cracks in the floor. "Submit to the forces and you will live." He says, despite wanting to kill the strange man in his brother's room right here and now, he must act the part of Kazekage.  
"Yeah right." Hidan says with a smirk on his lips, reaching onto his belt and taking out a tiny bag of something or other. "I hope you know that this'll work Kakuzu." Hidan mutters and throws a small handful of it into his mouth and swallows with a grimace, stumbling onto the roof of the house and spitting out any liquid in his mouth after the dry dust he had just eaten, his tounge felt like it was shriveling up. But even he realizes that nows not the time to be complaining, and dashes off the way he had come in an hour or so ago. Scooching Kankuro up his back, he continues on his way.  
Once he reached the gate, Hidan stopped for a minute, panting heavily and looking down at the guards, the tall one seemingly asleep again, and the shorter with his head in his good hand. With a huff, Hidan gets up and attempts to take off, slipping and making a rock fall onto the ground next to the shorter one, who mutters "What was that?" and sends out enough chakra that Hidan can sense it. The only thing Hidan can think of is that he's going to use a jutsu. And it doesn't help that his eyes are glowing now, even through the curtain of hair. Hidan snorts and tosses a shuriken at him, the mans eyes widening as it hits him a little higher then Hidan had meant to do, the man falling down and the other guard gjerking awake and yelling out a loud curse as Hidan slips off, unseen by the other guard.

Kankuro loved his mother as well. She was the one who would be kind to him despite his father hating him with all his being. His mother loved him and treated him as any of the other kids. But when Gaara came along, she left him and only talked to himevery other month, and only for about an hour. She visited Temari every week though. It was on days that they had different school schedules though and Kankuro wasn't there when his mother was. As any kid would, he blamed it on himself. He thought that his mother hated him, and had finally started to see things his father's way. But that didn't mean that he didn't cry when she died.   
He was alone with his father and Gaara, Temari had gone off with a woman that Kankuro didn't know. He had hated Gaara. For the first time in nearly a year he was seeing his brother, but his brother was glaring more then he was smiling. Kankuro had heard about all of the sad things that had happened to his little brother, but he didn't care, he felt nothing for the little boy he had never met. But as they drag away his mother's casket, it was when Kankuro cried, tiny shoulders shaking and Gaara staring at his older brother in wonder. Eventually their father looks over too, seeing Gaara staring at Kankuro, mystified. Instantly when he sees the older boy standing there, his brow furrows. "What do you think you're doing boy?!" He yells as Kankuro looks up with red eyes and a trembling look. "Why are you crying? You hardly ever even saw her!" He yells and steps forward so he looms over the bot. Gaara had always been with his mother, she always protected him from father's rage. It was the first time that he was even seeing him so angry, screaming at his older brother. But no one expected what came next. Their father was again dragging up the old problems he had had with Kankuro, his obsession with dolls, a 'girls hobby'. Kankuro had weakly said shut up, wiping a hand acrowss his eyes. "DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY BOY!" Their father yells, backhanding Kankuro harshly across the cheeks with no look of remorse coming to his face. "I am the Kazekage you little brat!" He yells, glaring down at the sniffling little boy. "What makes you think you can speak to me that way?! I've had jonin executed for less!"  
Gaara cocks his head softly as Kankuro sobs into his hands. "You should keep quiet ." Gaara says to Kankuro with an almost exasperated look in his eyes. He thought that his older brother would know to keep his head down by now and leave father alon.  
"Like he'd ever touch you!" Kankuro yells to Gaara, still on the floor where his father had thrown him. "It's because you have that thing inside you! You're a demon and so he won't touch you?" Kankuro continues, their father preparing another blow, only to have the sand creep up onto Kankur. But as Kankuro screams out to anyone for help, all his father says to Gaara is "Good job, you've gotten better control of it.   
But Gaara isn't paying attention to it, He's too busy listening to his brother's screams, almost horrified at what mother is doing to her own son.

The first thought Kankuro has, is why he remembered that now. With a wince, he touches his right arm, looking down. But then, he notices the change in sceanery around him...twirling designs on the wall, and the mark on the door...that cloud design......tThe Akatsuki...

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the spelling errors, I wrote this at 1 am and i'm too lazy to go fix them.


End file.
